Feliz Aniversário !
by R Dollores
Summary: Sara queria um presente diferente para seu namorado !


Sara havia voltado para o laboratório cheia de evidências para análise.

_Greg …pode me ajudar a pegar algumas coisas, por favor ?

_Claro, querida, estão no carro ?

Ela concordou e atravessou os corredores rapidamente.

Em um caso solo, ela havia se desdobrado para cumprir seu horário. Mas estava ficando difícil. E ela precisava de tempo para seus planejamentos.

_E então … como estão as coisas ?

_Bem … até agora ... mas preciso de uma ajudinha, tem como liberar alguém para mim, Grissom ?

_O Greg … pode ser ?

_Claro, obrigada.

Ela sorriu sem olhar para ele.

…...

Ele abriu a porta e jogou as chaves no console da entrada.

_O que está fazendo ?

Sara sentiu o peito dele contra suas costas e seus lábios em seu ombro descoberto pela camiseta cavada.

_Creme de queijo e couttons. É semipronta !

_Hum … está com um cheiro bom.

Ele ouviu Hank choramingar e olhou em direção à lavanderia, ainda segurando em sua cintura.

_Ele está preso ?

_Sim … está meio eufórico, acho que precisa sair.

Grissom sabia que ela não gostava dele rondando a cozinha, quando estava ás voltas com os alimentos.

Ele se desprendeu dela e foi em direção ao animal que tinha uma expressão desolada.

_Hei amigão … que tal uma volta ?

…...

Grissom se sentou no sofá ao lado dela, os cabelos molhados e cheirando loção. Ela lia um artigo forense bem interessante.

_Sara, meu bem … estou com fome !

_Estava esperando por você … - ela levantou o papel e mostrou a ele.

_Viu isso ?

_Sim … é uma nova visão sobre as evidências.

_Você concorda ?

_Em partes … evidência é sempre evidência.

_Eles dizem sobre as novas técnicas como bem mais conclusivas.

_Sim … mas ainda assim não vejo uma diferença considerável … querida … vamos comer ?

Ela sorriu para ele e se levantou de repente, lhe estendendo a mão.

_Vamos, baby ?

…...

O telefone tocou bem ao lado de seu ouvido a assustando.

_É o seu, Gil !

Ele suspirou e esticou o braço por sobre ela.

_Grissom …

Sara ajeitou sua blusa e olhou para as calças dele.

Naquele momento suas mãos brigavam com o zíper enquanto se beijavam.

_Me dê alguns minutos, Cath.

Ele esfregou as mãos no rosto, desolado.

_Trabalho à vista. Um corpo no clube de golfe.

_Vai precisar de ajuda ?

_Sim … temo que precise processar todo o perímetro !

…...

Eles estavam na entrada imponente do clube.

Havia um enorme outdoor com alguns números indicando uma data decrescente. Pelo jeito, um evento importante dali há três dias.

A data de aniversário de seu amor !

Ela queria lhe fazer uma surpresa. Talvez um jantar especial e até um bolo de chocolate, que sabia ser seu preferido !

Ele a olhou e fez um gesto com a cabeça para adentrarem.

A madrugada estava fria, ela fechou seu pesado casaco e vestiu seu gorro que a deixava bastante charmosa e entrou atrás dele.

Ela olhou para suas costas largas, à frente de seus olhos, e sentiu suas mãos formigarem querendo tocá – lo.

Ele olhou para trás e sorriu.

_Venha … querida !

Ele gostava de tê – la ao lado enquanto falava e suas mãos bem próximas, lhe dava um certo conforto.

_Vamos ter muito trabalho por aqui !

_Você chegaram juntos ? - Cath vinha de dentro e parecia preocupada.

_Sim … passei para pegá – la. Aconteceu alguma coisa ?

_Robert Fox, inimigo de Sam Braun … talvez o número um !

_Isso é um problema para você ?

_Espero que não !

Ela se voltou para o carro, ia precisar de alguns outros itens.

Ele aproveitou a oportunidade de estarem sozinhos na ante sala do restaurante e apertou sua mão.

_Gosto quando usa seu gorro. Parece uma menina !

Ela sorriu, o ajeitando ainda mais em sua cabeça.

…...

No laboratório, seus olhos pareciam pesados, seu raciocínio estava lento e ela parecia carregar o mundo nos ombros.

No momento em que os massageava, ele passou por trás dela.

_Pode me acompanhar ?

Ela o obedeceu e ele a levou até o vestiário.

No momento seguinte a abraçou.

_Grissom …

_Fique calma, querida … estamos realmente sozinhos e você precisa disso.

Ele subiu as mãos pelos seus braços, pousou em seus ombros e com uma leve pressão, lhe trouxe conforto quase de imediato.

_Hum … isso é tão bom. - Ela fechou os olhos, mas ainda temendo que alguém aparecesse.

Ele aproveitou seus olhos fechados e lhe deu um beijo. Sara arregalou os olhos.

_Ops … não resisti ! Desculpe !

Ela o abraçou sentindo o peito forte e quente em seu rosto. Estava um degrau abaixo e aquela posição possibilitou lhe beijar o tórax por sobre a camisa.

_Preciso de uma cama … querido !

_Se pudesse, a deixaria ir … sabe disso não sabe ?

_Sim … eu sei.

…...

Sua cabeça estava dolorida e ela se deixou desmontar no sofá. Segundos depois, adormeceu.

Um som harmonioso encheu seus ouvidos e ela despertou lentamente.

Hank estava à sua frente a olhando curioso, sua cabeça pendia de lado e ela lhe sorriu, encantada.

_Oi meu amorzinho … o que está fazendo aqui ?

_Velando seu sono …

Seu amor apareceu à sua frente com uma generosa xícara de café.

_Você está bem ?

Ela se sentou, aceitando de bom grado o líquido fumegante de cheiro delicioso.

_Sim … apenas muito cansada.

Ele se agachou de frente a ela e tocou sua coxa.

_Mozart ?

_Sim … é bom para relaxar.

_Eu gosto … - Ela tocou seu rosto delicadamente. _Obrigada, amor !

Ele gostava quando ela o chamava assim, lhe dava paz e fazia um bem enorme ao seu coração.

_Já preparei a banheira, quer entrar comigo ? - Ele olhou para o relógio. _Ainda temos um bom tempo !

_Você fez isso ?

_Sim … -

Quando chegou, a viu tão frágil, encolhida naquele sofá, dormindo profundamente que ele se comoveu. Ajeitou outra almofada sob sua cabeça para lhe deixar mais confortável, a cobriu com um edredom macio e lhe beijou os cabelos.

_Você é tão doce !

Ele fazia tudo por ela.

_Vamos ?

Eles se ajeitaram na banheira, um de cada lado.

Grissom deslizou as mãos pelas suas pernas bem suavemente, depois segurou um de seus pés, massageando-o.

_Gil … - ela sentiu seu cansaço se esvaindo sob as mãos deliciosas dele. _Você está me acostumando mal.

Ele estava maravilhado com a reação dela. Seus olhos sorriam, assim como sua boca.

_Não me importo.

A cada dia ela estava se entregando mais e mais a ele. Com seu aniversário se aproximando, sabia que precisava de algo especial, ele merecia !

_Venha cá.

Depois de massagear seu outro pé, ele a puxou delicadamente para ele.

Com suas costas apoiadas sobre o peito dele, ela sentiu suas mão deslizaram pelo seu corpo todo, parando em seu colo.

_Você gosta ?

_Sim … é muito bom.

_Podemos sair para jantar amanhã, se você quiser !

_Claro … eu adoraria !

_Onde quer ir ?

Com a esponja macia, carregada de espuma, ele deslizou pelo seu ombro, depois levantou seus cabelos e os prendeu com uma das mãos, agraciando seu pescoço com o mesmo toque suave, lhe dando arrepios.

Ela esticou seu braço e apanhou os palitos para prender seus cabelos no alto de sua cabeça e assim facilitar o trabalho dele.

_Onde quiser me levar, não me importo.

…...

Ela abriu os olhos e esticou o braço procurando por ele.

_Estou aqui, meu bem !

Ele estava terminando de fechar seu relógio no pulso e olhava para ela, completamente sonolenta na cama.

_Já está pronto ? - Sua voz estava mole e ele ainda a olhava docemente.

_Sim … quero chegar mais cedo, para adiantar algumas coisas, e conseguir nossa folga.

Ela levantou a cabeça para observar suas roupas.

_Você está bonito.

Ele havia aparado a barba e parecia bem disposto.

_Obrigado, querida ! Agora … preciso ir. Nos vemos daqui a pouco.

Ele lhe deu um beijo suave e saiu, deixando um perfume envolvente por todo o quarto.

Debaixo do chuveiro ela se pôs a pensar em um presente que estivesse à altura dele.

Era a primeira vez que comemoravam o aniversário dele juntos e tinha que ser algo bem planejado, especial.

Queria algo que fizesse parte da história deles, alguma coisa que o lembrasse da presença dela em sua vida sem que os outros percebessem.

Então teve uma ideia bastante interessante e talvez, um pouco perigosa.

Ela sorriu diante da ideia divertida.

Sara verificou as vasilhas de Hank, depois depositou a pequena louça na pia e saiu para o trabalho.

…...

Uma série de pequenos acontecimentos impediram que eles se encontrassem logo mais à noite e a folga havia ido por água abaixo.

Desolada, enquanto segurava a cabeça em uma das mãos, ela pensava em como as coisas para eles pareciam sempre mais difíceis.

Ela suspirou.

Greg chegou de mansinho a assustando.

_Pensando em mim ?

_Engraçadinho !

_Está cansada ?

Ele tocou seu ombro com carinho.

_Até que não … estava pensando em minha folga ir por água abaixo !

_Já nem sei mais quando foi a última vez que me permiti ficar "de folga" !

Ela riu e ele gostou daquele gesto, tocando seu rosto delicadamente.

Grissom olhou pelo vidro que separava a sala do corredor e pigarreou.

_Greg ! E suas evidências ?

Ele se assustou.

_Estão sendo processadas.

_Vê se consegue que agilizem.

Ele saiu rapidamente e ele a encarou.

_Tudo bem ?

_Sim …

Ela continuou a olhar para as fotos, as analisando.

Ele se virou, e também saiu a deixando sozinha com seus afazeres.

Um bom tempo depois ela chamou seu supervisor, havia notado alguma coisa estranha no pulso de sua vítima e era bastante relevante.

Uma pequena marca de apenas alguns centímetros, um número quase ilegível foi a chave para a solução do caso.

Ele fazia parte de uma facção e seu assassinato foi por pura vingança.

Ele estava orgulhoso de seu feito, mas tinha que ser comedido. A regra era essa. Dissimulação !

Com o caso dela totalmente desvendado ela o apoiou em outros dois, apenas como suporte.

Suas saídas se tornaram bastante frequentes como equipe de apoio e ele pouco a viu por mais outro turno.

E assim o dia de seu aniversário chegou.

Os amigos do lab haviam preparado uma pequena surpresa a ele.

Um champanhe estourado lhe rendeu cumprimentos efusivos e Sara entrou na fila, imitando seus amigos. "Até mais tarde " - Ela, singelamente, resvalou as palavras em seu ouvido sem que ninguém percebesse. Estava louca de vontade de fazer amor com ele.

Depois saiu ás pressas, precisava pegar seu presente e colocar o bolo de chocolate no forno. Ele ainda se demoraria mais um pouco, precisava entregar as avaliações ao Ecklie.

…...

Grissom abriu a porta e o aroma delicioso do bolo recém assado encheu o ambiente.

Ele sorriu !

Foi até o quarto e ouviu o chuveiro pela porta entreaberta.

Ele a empurrou e entrou, se despindo !

Assim que abriu o box, ela se virou para ele.

_Já chegou ?

_Sim senhora !

_Ah … queria estar pronta quando chegasse.

_Para mim … está sempre pronta, querida !

Ela o abraçou e o puxou para um beijo debaixo do chuveiro.

_Tive uma ideia … vou dar banho em você !

_Me dar um banho ? Acho que isso é … perigoso !

_Pois eu adoro o perigo !

Ela lavou seus cabelos delicadamente, massageando o couro cabelo, com movimentos circulares lhe transmitindo uma agradável sensação de bem estar, depois foi a vez do peito e costas.

Seu corpo todo foi deliciosamente ensaboado por ela,

Por fim, toda aquela ação foi parar na cama.

Se amaram com perfeição, matando a saudade de estarem juntos, seus corpos clamando por contato.

_Eu te amo tanto … tanto !

Aquela confissão lhe trouxe uma paz enorme, e uma alegria que a deixou sem palavras.

Algumas lágrimas furtivas deslizaram pela sua face e ela tentou disfarçar a emoção.

Ele segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e a beijou com doçura, selando o ato perfeito.

Ainda na cama, ela avisou.

_Fiz um bolo para você ! De chocolate !

_Eu percebi … a receita ?

_Peguei na internet ! - Ela sorriu timidamente, envergonhada de seu despreparo na cozinha.

_Vai estar delicioso, de qualquer maneira.

_E … tenho um presente para você ! Mas sinceramente não sei se foi uma boa ideia !

_Como assim, boa ideia ? O que é ?

Ela saiu de seu abraço e se sentou na cama, puxando a gaveta do pequeno móvel ao lado.

Uma pequena caixinha preta.

_Feliz aniversário !

Suas mãos estavam tremendo, estava ansiosa demais. Queria tanto lhe agradar.

_Hey … calma … tenho certeza que vou gostar.

Ele segurou suas mãos entre as dele, esfregando – as.

_Abra … meu amor !

Era uma linda corrente de ouro, com pequenos elos bem feitos e uma placa não muito grande, com a letra de seu nome.

Quando foi buscar o pequeno presente personalizado, a vendedora lhe garantiu que era de muito bom gosto.

Na verdade custou muito mais que poderia ter imaginado, mas se ele aprovasse, estaria satisfeita. Nunca tinha visto ele usando nada parecido e não sabia se ele gostava.

_Eu não sei se gosta deste tipo de coisa.

Ele sorriu luminosamente, mostrando seus dentes extremamente brancos.

_Claro que gosto, querida ! É lindo e vou usar imediatamente.

Mas a surpresa foi ainda maior quando ele virou a peça e viu, gravado ali, exatamente a mesma tatuagem que ela exibia em seu tornozelo. Uma flor mais parecida com um sol egípcio, com uma pequeno círculo no centro e pontas agudas.

_Sara ! Isso foi … incrível.

Ele havia adorado a ideia, bastante intima por sinal.

_Queria alguma coisa que … que … fizesse com que você me sentisse bem próxima.

Ele a abraçou com força, emocionado.

_Esqueça suas preocupações, isso foi ... perfeito !

_Você gostou ?

_Puxa vida ! Eu não sei o que dizer, meu amor !

Ele beijou o metal frio, exatamente como fez com seu tornozelo, no local de sua tatuagem.

Ela viu ele suspirar ainda muito emotivo.

_Obrigado, querida … foi a coisa mais linda que já recebi em todas minha vida !

Ele subiu seus beijos pelo seu corpo, encontrando sua boca mais uma vez.

E aquela peça tão especial, que ele agora usava, esteve presente entre seus corpos, que mais uma vez se uniam.

_Amor … o bolo vai esfriar …

Ele riu.

_O bolo ? Tudo o que mais quero agora está quente … muito quente !

_FIM_


End file.
